The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a manufacturing method thereof, and a mounting board for a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
Among ceramic electronic components, multilayer ceramic capacitors include a plurality of multilayer dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other, having the dielectric layer therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors have been widely used as components for a mobile communications device such as computers, personal digital assistances (PDAs), mobile phones, or the like, due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, easiness of mounting, or the like.
Recently, as electronic products have been miniaturized and multi-functionalized, chip components have also tended to be miniaturized and multi-functionalized, and therefore, multilayer ceramic capacitors have also been demanded to have a small size and large capacitance.
To this end, multilayer ceramic capacitors including dielectric layers and internal electrode layers having relatively reduced thicknesses to be able to have a relatively large amount of layers stacked therein have been manufactured, and thus, external electrodes have also been thinned.
In addition, as many functions used in fields requiring high reliability such as for vehicles and medical devices are digitalized and the demand therefor is increased, a demand for high reliability multilayer ceramic capacitors has also increased.
Factors causing problems in terms of high reliability may include infiltration of a plating solution, occurrence of cracks due to external shock, and the like, occurring during manufacturing processes.
In order to solve the above-described problems, a resin composition containing a conductive material is applied to electrode layers of external electrodes to absorb external shock and prevent a plating solution from being infiltrated, thereby improving reliability.
However, in a case in which a conductive resin layer is applied to electrode layers, equivalent series resistance (ESR) may be increased. Therefore, multilayer ceramic capacitors having decreased ESR have been demanded.